24 Hours
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Ela esteve esperandoo por tempo demais. Talvez fosse realmente o momento de simplesmente fugir...Mas Marlene conseguiria esquecêlo? Ou acabaria rendendose a emoção por mais 24 horas? Songfic com música de Alexz Johnson


_**24 Hours  
Por Belle Lolly**_

_Eu estive sentada na sujeira por 24 horas  
Eu esqueci meu próprio valor por 24 horas  
Você disse que estaria aqui na noite passada_

Marlene se levantou, sentindo todo o corpo dolorido. Havia dormido no sofá. _De novo_.  
Nada de ligação, nada de um simples 'estou vivo', nada de nada. Ele provavelmente se esquecera. _Novamente_.Agora já era demais.

A verdade era que Marlene Mckinnon estava apaixonada. Por seu melhor amigo. E, tá bom que ele era um canalha, um desgraçado que sempre esquecia de dar sinal de vida quando estava em missão para a Ordem, ou pelo menos era o que ele geralmente dizia, mas ela não queria saber de mais nada. Apenas o amava e ponto final. E isso era o mais dificil.

Quando estudava na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, era até mesmo divertido vê-lo seduzir e conseguir tudo o que queria com mais da metade das alunas. Uma lábia perfeita, ele tinha. Ou talvez fossem mais os lábios perfeitos. Ok, ele era todo perfeito. Desde os olhos azuis até os cabelos negros levemente bagunçados, passando pela risada-latido que ele dava ou pelo sorriso maroto. _Sirius Black_, um nome doce, e ao mesmo tempo um fardo.

Ela havia se cansado. Não iria mais esperar por ele. Se ele realmente quisesse vê-la, que fosse atrás dela, mas não ficaria ali esperando por ele.

_  
Estou tentando tirar você da minha pele por 48 horas  
Limpar essa bagunça que tenho feito por 48 horas  
Estou achando que você não pode ganhar sempre  
Estou achando que você não pode ganhar sempre_

Acordou de novo com o pescoço dolorido no sofá da sala. '_Você não tem jeito, Marlene. Está parecendo uma maltrapilha'_. Tá bom, ela havia dito que iria esquecê-lo e seguir com a vida. Mas simplesmente dormira no sofá _de novo_. E não adiantava usar a desculpa que se dera na noite anterior de que era uma noite fria, e que seria divertido ficar vendo TV do lado da lareira.

Levantou-se, se espreguiçando de leve. A casa estava uma bagunça. Haviam livros e mais livros em cima da mesa, potes de comida chinesa em todo lugar sem papel, e caixas de pizza ao lado do sofá. Arregalou os olhos. Aquela era mesmo a casa dela? Tinha que admitir que talvez fosse hora de agir. Estava uma bela época do ano, talvez fosse fazer algo... Sair para passear, quem sabe? Lógico que depois de arrumar aquela bagunça.

_  
Eu não posso ter tudo o que eu quero  
Eles dizem que sou muito nova, mas não é minha culpa  
Eu encontrarei meu próprio caminho pra casa se precisar  
Eu farei tudo isso sozinha se precisar  
_

Olhou para o grande relógio da estação de trem. 13 horas e 45 minutos. Em 15 minutos sairia seu trem para o lugar mais longe que pudesse achar. Não precisava de ninguém. Não queria ninguém.

Sentada na cafeteria que havia ali por perto, tentou por os pensamentos em ordem. Há quanto tempo estava nessa meia vida? Muito. Não era justo. Ao longe avistou algumas das ultimas pessoas que desejava ver.James, Lily, Remus e Petter. Eles riam, passeando pelas lojas do outro lado da rua. Se encolheu na cadeira. Ea não era mais a garota que eles conheciam e não estava nem um pouco afim de que eles conhecessem a nova Marlene. Mas não pode deixar de olhar em volta, _procurando-o_. Será que até mesmo os amigos ele abandonara? Bem, ele fizera isso _com ela,_não é mesmo? Porque não fazer com eles também?

Estava sendo injusta _de novo_.

Nunca Sirius abandonaria James. Mas se ele não estava com os amigos, com quem estaria? Aonde estaria? Talvez realmente tivesse tido alguma complicação e não pudera ir vê-la como havia prometido. Ou talvez estivesse com alguma garota.

Provavelmente a resposta seria a segunda.

_  
Eu não sou muito confiável com meus amigos  
Estou na estrada sozinha novamente  
Eu acho que estou cansada de ceder_

O trem partia com grande velocidade. As arvores pareciam simplesmente borrões de verde. Fechou os olhos e nem reparou quando adormeceu. Só veio acordar quando o trem parou em seu ponto final.

Era definitivamente uma noite fria. _Ótimo_.

O hotel por sua vez era perfeito. Com decoração antiga fez com que se sentisse uma princesa a espera do principe encantado para salvá-la. '_Você viria me salvar?' _ela perguntou para as estrelas. Mas sabia que nunca ouviria uma resposta. Essa era a vida, não é mesmo?

Estou cansada de desejar você por perto  
Você seguiu seu caminho, você deixou isso claro  
Por que eu sinto você em todo lugar?  
Por que eu sinto isso em todo lugar?

No dia seguinte passeou pela vila. Era um lugar tranquilo e acolhedor. E como ela estava detestando isso. Todas aquelas pessoas sorridentes, sem saber que o mundo era um lugar cruel e desalmado. Todos aqueles casais se agarrando, parecendo que haviam passado algum tipo de super-cola nos lábios. Era verdade, ela queria estar ali com ele. _Droga, já estava pensando nele de novo._

Senou em uma muretinha que havia por ali. Desgraçado. Porque tinha que persegui-la? Será que nunca conseguiria mesmo esquecê-lo? Será que era isso mesmo o que ela queria? Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos idiotas. Lá estava ela sendo tola de novo.

'_Acorda! Ele deve estar com alguma loiro-oxigenada-peituda-e-burra nesse exato momento'._ Balançou a cabeça _de novo_. Iria ser sempre a mesma coisa. Mas talvez tivesse que ser assim mesmo.

Eu não posso ter tudo o que eu quero  
Eles dizem que sou muito nova, mas não é minha culpa  
Eu encontrarei meu próprio caminho pra casa se precisar  
Eu farei tudo isso sozinha se precisar

E lá estava ela em um outro trem.

Não adiantava lutar contra aquilo, mas ela tinha que resistir. Não podia dar o braço a torcer. Não... Ele não venceria dessa vez. Ela seria forte, e esqueceria-o. E dessa vez não estaria em uma vila nojentamente feliz. Também não voltaria para casa, mesmo que sua mente insistisse que se ele voltasse e quisesse vê-la iria procurá-la lá e ela deveria estar esperando-o, como sempre fez.

Como foi que ele dissera da ultima vez em que haviam se visto? '_Você é meu porto seguro, Lene. Eu sei que em você eu posso confiar'._ Fora para _ela_ que ele havia contado que se apaixonara pela noiva do melhor amigo. Fora _ela_ quem o fizera esquecer e seguir com a vida. E mesmo assim o _anta_ não reparara nas segundas intenções por detras de cada sorriso que ela lhe dera. _Droga, já estava pensando nele de novo._

Mas agora tudo iria mudar, não é mesmo? Ela iria seguir com a vida, _sem ele_, sem um lugar bem distante de preferencia.

Como foi que seus pais haviam dito para ela, da ultima vez em que se viram? _'Você é tão nova para estar sofrendo tanto... O que houve, filha? Esquece esse idiota que não te dá o valor necessário... Você é uma jóia rara!'_. Idiotas. Eles deveriam saber que ela nunca conseguiria esquecê-lo. E... Peraí, não era o que ela estava tentando fazer?

Se afundou na poltrona. Estava cansada de ficar pensando.

_Não quero perder meu tempo  
Vendo o mundo passar  
Eu acho que preferiria morrer  
E eu não tenho um plano  
Não vou justificar  
Para estar onde eu estou  
Algo eu não vou negar_

Sentou-se, com uma cerveja amanteigada na sua frente. A visão do castelo estava ligeiramente embaçada pela neve que caia lá fora, mas mesmo assim era reconfortante. Sorriu, ali sim era seu lugar.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de tudo o que passara no castelo, de seu primeiro ao ultimo dia. Havia sido uma época perfeita, ela sabia. Agora tudo parecia tão monótono! Como podia encarar o mundo agora? Esse lugar frio e sem alma, comparado com a doçura do castelo?

Quer saber, ela estava ficando uma velha amargurada chata.

Pôs os pés em cima do banco a sua frente, sem se preocupar com mais nada, a vida era sabia, sempre lhe diziam, mas não queria mais daber de nada. Era uma droga ter de viver assim.

Eu não posso ter tudo o que eu quero  
Eles dizem que sou muito nova, mas não é minha culpa  
Eu encontrarei meu próprio caminho pra casa se precisar  
Eu farei tudo isso sozinha

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa fria que alguem deixara entrar quando abrira a porta.

Talvez ela precisasse beber algo mais forte. A vida era uma droga.

Sentiu os olhos sendo cobertos por duas mãos quentes. Será que nem mesmo quando queria ficar sozinha não podia? E então ouviu a risada-latido de novo. E logo ele estava sentado onde ela estava a pouco com os pés. Definitivamente precisava de algo mais forte para beber, ou iria fazer uma loucura.

Mas, quer saber... Talvez não fosse tão loucura assim a essa altura. E ele falava, e falava, e falava. E ela ouvia, e ouvia e ouvia.

Mas dane-se... Talvez não fosse uma droga tão grande se sentir feliz quanto achava. E quer saber? Ela também já sabia que já estava amando-o. _De novo_.

Ou pelo menos por mais um dia.

_  
Por 24 horas, 24 horas, 24 horas, 24 horas._

_**...FIM...**_

_**N.a.**_

Okay... Nem sei se ficou boa... Mas eu simplesmente coloquei para fora muitas coisas que eu queria... A Lene ainda não encorporou em mim, mas já está vindo haahuaauauaua.

Bem, essa música é maravilinda... Quem puder baixa. Para falar a verdade todas as da Alexz Johnson são boas... Ou pelo menos todas da trilha de _Instant Star_.

E breve eu postarei outras fics com músicas dela... Planejadas já estão _It could be you_ e _Waste My Time_ que são lindas!

E sobre onde o Sirius estava todo esse tempo... Fica na imaginação de vocês... XDD

Bem, vamos as dedicatórias...

Essa aqui vai para **Mamãe Mylla** e **Maninha Bebely Black**, para quem eu estou devendo a muito uma song da Lene... Espero que vocês não odeiem demais!

Bem, beijinhos, beijinhos!

**Belle Lolly.  
**19/02/2006


End file.
